


trapped

by stydiasforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Lydia-centric, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasforever/pseuds/stydiasforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia shot him a glare, her eyes like daggers as they met his. Of course they had to get trapped in an elevator the same night that Stiles happened to be wearing an extremely flattering suit and had actually used some gel to tame his usually messy hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request from stydia-fanfiction: Stydia trapped in an elevator together for a long time and they basically make out, yeah. :)

Lydia really hated Stiles Stilinski sometimes.  
  
She hated how he was seemingly incapable of being serious even when the situation demanded it. She hated how he selflessly put her, and everyone else he cared about, first, even when it meant putting himself in danger in the process. She hated his stupid honey brown eyes and his annoyingly perfect smile and his inordinately large hands which she definitely hadn’t imagined running down her back or getting tangled in her hair (no more than a few times, anyways.)  
  
She sat next to him on the Argents’ sofa, their shoulders touching just enough to make it difficult for her to focus. They were discussing how to deal with the fact that Kate Argent was still on the loose, but Lydia was much more concerned with the boy sitting next to her.  
  
Stiles had been her (unofficial) date to the spring formal that evening. He’d never exactly asked her, but since they were going with Scott and Allison, they were paired together by default. At least, that’s what they were telling themselves. The dance had been going fine until the DJ decided to play a slow song, and before Lydia could excuse herself to go to the bathroom or to get a glass of punch, Stiles had pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
His hands on her waist, her arms around his neck, the two had swayed to the music in perfect harmony. The feeling of being so close to him was intoxicating, and Lydia was almost certain that if it hadn’t been for Scott running up and telling them that Kate was at the school, she would’ve kissed him right then and there.  
  
“We’ll get her next time,” Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair and sitting down on the arm of Allison’s chair, sliding an arm around her.  
  
Lydia couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy every time she saw the way Scott and Allison interacting. Their love looked so natural, so real, so unlike anything she had ever experienced. They made it look easy, but Lydia couldn’t even muster up the courage to tell Stiles how she felt. How she’d felt for months now.  
  
“I should get going,” she said, standing up and straightening out her blue party dress. Frankly, she just needed to get home, take a long shower and try to get any and all thoughts of Stiles out of her head. “I’ll call you later, Allison.”  
  
“I should get home to my dad too, I’ll give you a ride,” Stiles offered, getting to his feet and smiling widely at her.  
  
Lydia knew that he had nothing but good, innocent intentions, but she also knew that no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, the entire time she sat next to him in that goddamn jeep she would be fighting every fibre of her being that was telling her to grab him and kiss him senseless.  
  
“I’m good, thanks,” Lydia said with a smile that she hoped didn’t look too forced. “Bye guys.”  
  
She walked out of the apartment and into the elevator before she could change her mind and take him up on his offer.  
  
“Lydia, wait!”  
  
Stiles’ hand prevented the elevator doors from closing just in time, and he sighed in relief that he’d caught her in time.  
  
“I really think you should let me drive you home,” Stiles said, pressing the button for the lobby before she got the chance to. “Considering its past midnight and Kate’s currently roaming the streets, it’s only logical.”  
  
“It’s also the twenty-first century and I have my own car, so I think it’s more logical for me to drive myself home, but thanks for the offer,” Lydia countered.  
  
Stiles shot her a surprised and slightly hurt look, and she understood why. Normally she never questioned his efforts to protect her and act like a gentleman. She knew that it wasn’t because he thought of her as helpless or weak, but merely because he cared about her.  
  
“Lydia, that’s not what I-”  
  
Before Stiles could finish his unnecessary apology, the elevator came to an abrupt halt. Lydia was pretty sure that this was God’s way of punishing her for some other sin that she had committed. Seriously, what were the chances of getting trapped in an elevator? Didn’t that only happen in movies? She glanced to her left at the exact same time as Stiles, quickly finding the emergency button. Which happened to be covered with a piece of paper reading “OUT OF ORDER.”  
  
“Get your phone, mine’s dead,” Lydia instructed Stiles. She figured that they could call Allison and Scott and they would somehow find a way to get them out of there.  
  
“Good thinking,” Stiles replied, reaching into the pocket of his black dress pants. After a moment, he frowned, and Lydia raised an eyebrow at him. “Um, slight problem…I left my phone on Allison’s couch.”  
  
Lydia shot him a glare, her eyes like daggers as they met his. Of _course_ they had to get trapped in an elevator the same night that Stiles happened to be wearing an extremely flattering suit and had actually used some gel to tame his usually messy hair.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get out of here. Someone will find us," Stiles assured her, reaching out to grab her hand before she could pull it away. She felt a chill go up her spine, goosebumps covering her skin. "In the meantime, do you want to tell me what's going on with you?"  
  
These were the things that drove her the most crazy about Stiles. The subtle, benevolent touches; the way he never failed to be able to read her like a book. He knew her better than anyone, yet he couldn't see what was right in front of him.  
  
"What makes you think something's wrong?" Lydia questioned, crossing her arms as she finally gathered enough willpower to pull away from him.  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, pressing his lips together. "Lydia, I know you."  
  
"I'm fine, Stiles," Lydia replied coolly, still trying to avoid eye contact. She wasn't a great liar as it was; looking him in the eye would've only made it harder.  
  
He didn't look convinced in the slightest, but she supposed he knew better than to press the subject. Instead he took a few steps away and leaned against the wall of the elevator.  
  
"You looked really pretty tonight," Stiles said after a few moments of awkward silence. "I didn't get the chance to tell you with everything going on, so...yeah."  
  
Lydia was stunned by the compliment. Stiles wasn't usually that blunt or that honest with her when it came to things like that, not like he used to be anyways.  
  
"Thanks," Lydia mumbled, glancing at the floor.  
  
"You looked kinda shaken after we left," Stiles observed, looking at her with concern, "you know that I won't let Kate, or anyone else, hurt you, Lydia."  
  
His words made her heart start pounding even harder. Who gave him the right to act all hot and protective while she was trying to focus on anything /but/ him?  
  
"Stop doing that," Lydia blurted out, unable to prevent herself any longer. She ran a hand through her hair, balling her fists in frustration. "Stop complimenting me and touching me and trying to protect me before I go insane."  
  
At this point she knew there was no turning back, so she decided to elaborate instead. The confession was long overdue, anyways.  
  
"You wanted to know what my problem was?" she said, taking a step towards him. "You're my problem. Because you make it so /fucking/ hard to pretend like everything's perfectly fine and I'm not totally in love with you."  
  
Truthfully, saying the words out loud to him was the first time that she admitted it to herself, but she knew instantly that they were true. Never in her life had she been so sure of something.  
  
Stiles just looked at her with a blank expression, showing absolutely no emotion, which made her even more nervous. All she wanted was to disappear.  
  
And then he kissed her.  
  
It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was so rough that if Lydia wasn't already familiar with the sensation of Stiles' skin on hers and she couldn't see him with her own eyes, she would've had a hard time believing that it was Stiles Stilinski with his hands on her waist and his tongue in her mouth.  
  
He pushed her against the wall, proceeding to leave kisses down her neck and collarbone. She wasn't sure where or when he learned to kiss like that, but by the time his kisses reached her mouth again she was completely lost in him and how good it felt to kiss him.  
  
Lydia pulled away from him only when she needed to come up for air, and they were both panting as he brought her close to him and pressed his forehead against hers, giving her a small smile.  
  
"You already knew, didn't you?" Lydia said quietly. "How I feel about you...you already knew.  
  
"I kinda put two and two together," Stiles replied, "I wanted you to tell me on your own, though."  
  
Lydia kissed him softly and slowly, gripping the front of his dress shirt like she would never have the chance to touch him again. Just as Stiles leaned in for another kiss, a loud noise and sudden movement made them break apart.  
  
"The elevator, it's working," Stiles remarked.  
  
Lydia had almost forgotten that they were even in an elevator, but she still felt relieved that they weren't going to starve to death in there. She wasn't much of a believer in fate, but she had to admit the situation seemed like exactly that.  
  
As the doors slid open and they found themselves in the lobby of Allison's building, Stiles glanced over at Lydia.  
  
"Do you want to take me up on my offer for a ride home now?" Stiles asked, a bit of a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Only if you stay with me," Lydia replied, taking his hand.  
  
He interlocked their fingers, beaming down at her. He pressed a long, soft kiss to the top of her head, making Lydia's heart beat even faster.  
  
"Always."


End file.
